I Bless You?
by Alyssa Keserra
Summary: Ntsh. Harry jumped at the soft sound from behind him what was that?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

This is... my first fanfiction... well its my first posted fanfiction so y'know... be nice. Well actually review and you don't have to be nice. Please? By the way. I'm not sure this has a plot. In fact. I know it doesn't...

-----

Harry Potter sat at a desk in the Charms classroom on his own, he was currently 'not-speaking' to a great percentage of the Gryffindors due to an incident about him, a towel, showers and a rather large number of cameras. He almost groaned aloud when Professor Snape walked into the classroom instead of Flitwick; could his day possibly get any worse? People had been coming up to him all day asking him to sign their photographs from the Prophet, and he'd had enough! There he was, thinking 'at least I don't have Potions today,' and then Snape walks into his last lesson of the day. SNAPE! Snape. God. His life was not even worth living sometimes.

However; someone somewhere must have decided that the poor boy had been through enough for the day, because Snape completely ignored him as he went sweeping to the front of the classroom and gave the class what could only be a gleeful glare.

"Tests," he said simply, holding up a sheaf of parchments that Harry could only assume was the tests that Snape was so happy about. Harry heard a soft sigh from behind him and wondered who had been willing to sit behind him.

He stared at his watch and tried to make the numbers move faster, so that he could get OUT and hide somewhere where he couldn't be found, where people wouldn't make lewd comments about Quidditch and brooms and abs.

"Start," Snape sneered coldly; never one for wasting words, that man was. Looking down at the paper he hadn't even noticed land on his desk, Harry realised that what with all the extra study time he was now getting because he was not talking to anyone, this test should be a walk in the park.

He finished easily, happy to note that he'd stopped before even Hermione and with still 20 minutes left till the end of the lesson, and let his mind drift back to that happy place in his mind where he wasn't famous.

"Ntsh." Harry jumped at the soft sound from behind him; what was that?

"Ntsh." There is was again! What was it? Unable to stop himself, he turned around in his seat to find himself looking at Draco Malfoy, who was leaning over his desk wish

one hand flat against his paper and the other lifted to cover his nose.

"Ntsch." Harry looked on in amazement as Malfoy's head nodded forward in time with the small soft noise. Malfoy was sneezing? That tiny, soft, delicate noise was a sneeze? Only Malfoy could make a sneeze seem gracefully beautiful, Harry thought abstractly.

"Ntsh." he watched as Malfoy's eyes screwed up, and his aristocratic nose wrinkled delicately with each sneeze as the hand he held above his face began to tremble.

"Ntsh." He found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Malfoy's face as his features took on a slightly pinkish tinge. He looked almost ridiculously pretty.

"Ntsh." Even the sound was adorable; it made Harry want to jump out of chair and cuddle Malfoy as if he was a small, sweet, adorable teddy. Which he wasn't. 'Where did that even come from?', he thought to himself slightly alarmed; but now unable to take his eyes off Malfoy's small pink mouth that was pressed in to a tight line as if to prevent any noise from coming out.

"Ntsh." "Ntsh." "Ntsh."

Malfoy opened his eyes and let his hand fall from his face as he readjusted to his surroundings now that his sneezing fit was over. 'How embarrassing and uncouth,' he thought to himself, 'to be caught having an attack like that in public, in a middle of test on top of that'. Not that anyone appeared to have noticed, he realised, looking around the room quickly to check, only to find himself looking into bright green eyes as he turned back to the front. They were as focused on him as he had been on their owner only minutes earlier. Had Potter been watching him sneeze? Why, he had turned right the way around in his seat; not even a glance over the shoulder, but a swivel around, elbows-on-the-table observation. Malfoy swallowed nervously when faced with Potter's unrelenting gaze, and suddenly felt very very very self-conscious in a way that Malfoys most definitely shouldn't. He tried to summon up a harsh sneer for both of their benefits, but failed miserably if Potter's amused smile was anything to go by.

"Bless you," Harry whispered softly

"POTTER!" Snape's enraged shout suddenly echoed around the silent classroom, causing Draco to jump and Harry to stiffen and cringe inwardly, caught. Though at least it hadn't been a few moments earlier when he had been pretty much drooling over a sneezing Malfoy. God, it sounded strange even to him.

"What is this? CHEATING in a test?"

"Professor. Sir. Malfoy," he managed to say, indicating the boy sitting behind him.

"Potter?" Snape looked slightly taken aback by Harry's inarticulacy.

"I. Sir. Malfoy. Bless You." Somewhere in his head, Harry registered that he probably ought to stop, because he only seemed to be digging himself a stranger and bigger hole to get out of. He saw Hermione's shocked face looking back at him from across the classroom, and he tried to bite back the smile spreading across his face; looking back at Snape as steadily as he could, he saw Malfoy try to hide a smile behind his hand.

"Were you or were you not cheating, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked coolly.

"I. Sir? That is. Sir. No. Sir. Malfoy. Sir. I." He stopped then realising that it was no point trying to talk if he kept changing what he was going to say before getting past the first few words of the sentence. He looked up helplessly as Professor Snape issued him a detention for the following night and took his paper, and strode off.

Harry found himself looking into sparkling grey eyes, set alight by an amused spark; gah, why was he looking at Malfoy again?

Malfoy's mouth curved in to a mischievous grin, and he leaned forward towards Harry. "Distracted much, Potter?" he asked softly, before pushing him away. Harry spent

the next 10 minutes sitting at his desk and staring blankly into space, his mind reliving the past few minutes of Malfoy watching.

Harry Potter found himself sitting in the Great Hall watching Malfoy like a hawk during dinner. Hermione was currently talking very loudly about her thoughts on cheating in tests, but Harry completely ignored her; there was something about Malfoy. Something he apparently hadn't noticed before today. Picking up the shaker, he poured some pepper in to his palm and then closed his fist to prevent it being blown away. He stood up from the table leaving his dinner uneaten on his plate, much to the surprise of the rest of his housemates, who now watched him walk over to the Slytherin table.

Malfoy watching in fascination as Harry Potter suddenly started walking towards him, and the surprise prevented him from putting on his perfected disdainful mask until

Harry was right up in front of him. "Going to strip for us, Potter?" he drawled, pulling out the day's Prophet from his robes somewhere. Harry couldn't help but wonder if he'd been carrying it around with all day... and if so, why?

"Only if you really want me to, Malfoy" Harry answered with a naughty grin and a wink before he leaned over the table and opened his hand palm upwards over Malfoy's head. Malfoy looked up in confusion at the hand, then at Harry with huge innocent eyes before Harry turned his palm over and he quickly closed his eyes to stop them being damaged. Several seconds later he frowned and opened his eyes to look up at Harry;

"Nothing hap - " he started before "Ntsh." His perfect nose wrinkled up delicately again and Harry couldn't help but smile, seeing as there was no way Malfoy would allow him to transfigure him into a teddy and cuddle him.

"Bless you."

Malfoy looked back up at him in surprise as he realised that strange looks and fascination he was receiving were about his sneezes, then shook his head and flicked his hand in a dismissive gesture as if he couldn't be bothered.

Harry grinned happily and headed off to the Tower, where he spent much oh much too long thinking about his arch-nemesis.

"What-what are you doing, Potty?" Malfoy asked nervously as Harry backed him in to a dark corner that this castle sure had too many of the next day after dinner.

"I don't know," Harry murmured in reply, leaning over the slightly smaller boy and pressing their mouths together. Malfoy suddenly went still beneath him before throwing an arm around Harry's neck and pulling him closer, taking complete control. His tongue slipped out and ran along the length of Harry's lower lip causing a soft moan and his tongue promptly took this as an invitation in to Harry's warm mouth. What the hell is going on here? Harry managed to think, before his head went blissfully blank as Malfoy's hands slid down his back and then pulled out his shirt and slid up the bare skin. He propped his hands up on either side of Malfoy's blonde head and stepped

forward so that they were pressed up against each other.

"This doesn't mean anything you know," Malfoy whispered against his mouth as he pulled away momentarily.

"Of course not," Harry agreed leaning in to kiss him again and letting his troubles wash away with the taste of Malfoy's mouth.


	2. Potter? What Are Yo?

"I wonder where Malfoy's gone?" Ron whispered leaning in towards him as they sat down in the Potions classroom, "He wasn't at breakfast either." Harry looked over at where his favourite fair-haired enemy usually sat to find that yes indeed, it _was_ empty. With a quick glance around, he could see that Malfoy was the only missing Slytherin and he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong.

"I heard he's got a cold, I hope he's drowning in his own mucus somewhere!" Ron said gleefully rubbing his hand together and going slightly cross-eyed in his moment of bliss.

"Ron!" Hermione admonished, "stop it! Professor Snape will hear you!"

Harry phased out, his eyes focused on Malfoy's empty chair, the word 'cold' whirling around his brain. Cold equals sneezing right? And sneezing was cute when Malfoy was concerned. Cold means flushed cheeks and bright eyes right? And flushed cheeks with bright eyes Malfoy was hot. He felt a sharp nudge to the ribs and looked to see Ron looking at him nervously before his eyes turned to Professor Snape who was standing at the front of the class.

"Mister _Potter_," Snape sneered at him and Harry couldn't help noticing that his sneer was not nearly as good as Malfoy's which had a way of being so superior and yet absurdly attractive at the same time. So _kissable_, not that he wanted to kiss him or anything… once was enou-

"POTTER!" Snape sounded completely enraged now and Harry looked back up at him from where his gaze had fallen back to Malfoy's empty seat and wondered how long it'd be till he started frothing.

"Yes Professor?" he answered calmly turning huge green eyes on the Potions Master.

"_Try_ to keep your mind under control Potter, you are in _Potions_, a place where your celebrity won't get you anywhere."

"Yes Professor," he sighed looking suitable abashed despite wondering what Snape would have thought if he knew where his mind had been before the question had been asked.

"I suggest you spend less time staring longingly at Mr. Malfoy's desk and more time studying your textbook."

The Slytherin half of the class erupted into sniggers of varying pitch, much to the chagrin of the Gryffindor half, points were not taken. The rest of the Potions lesson went much like the others with huge quantities of Gryffindor points lost, a blown up cauldron from Neville and very little learning on Harry Potter's part.

Pansy Parkinson didn't realise she was being followed by a boy in her year from Gryffindor hiding under an invisibility cloak when she went to collect her forgotten textbooks before Charms. However, being followed she was, and that too by a Potter on a mission who had decided to take the day off to see a certain nemesis of his after having an entire morning wasted thinking of said nemesis. Sneaking after her into the Slytherin common room, he stopped long enough to notice that it hadn't changed very much over time, before taking the opposite direction to Pansy towards what he could only assume was boy's dormitories.

Harry paused outside the row of doors to catch his breath seeing as he had managed to get up to the tower, change, find his invisibility cloak and leg it back down in time to catch Pansy going into the Slytherin Common Room in record time. Rueing the fact he had forgotten the Marauders Map and thus going to have to check each door. He struck gold at the sixth door where he could see a light glimmering from the furthest bed. Making his way closer, he could see Malfoy sitting on the bed propped up by about four pillows looking in the direction of the door with an adorably confused look on his face.

Pulling his cloak off and dropping it by the foot of the bed, he climbed on to the end and sat down cross-legged opposite the blonde.

"Alright, Malfoy?" he asked, nodding slightly at the wide-eyed boy who was looking at him with a creased brow, flushed cheeks and slightly pink nose. With a loud huff, Draco collapsed back on to the bed and pulled one of the pillows out from underneath his head to put over it, muttering unintelligibly all the while. After a few moments of this, Harry decided to intrude, "Uh… Malfoy, careful you don't want to suffocate."

Almost immediately, the pillow was moved from his face to his lap and he jerked upright to look at Harry, only to suddenly clutch his head with what Harry could only assume was head rush and look blankly at the wall just behind him. After some moaning and head pressing, Malfoy turned back to Harry with an annoyed look, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to check up on you!" Harry protested innocently

"Ntsch." Malfoy eyes screwed up and the world around him seemed to buzz slightly, but even he couldn't mistake Harry's sharp intake of breath at his sneeze. He opened his eyes warily to find Harry staring at him with misty eyes.

"Pervert!" he exclaimed pouting despite secretly being exceptionally glad he wasn't alone.

"I'm not!" Harry replied, the misty look replaced with one of righteousness that grated angrily at Draco's nerves.

"Whatever, Potter," he replied dismissively looking sulkily at his bedside table as he remembered their last encounter a few weeks back due to Potter's 'perverted' side that preyed on rich blonde sneezing pure-bloods named Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately it hadn't gotten past some fumbled kissing due to the fact that Professor McGonagall had walked in and given them both detentions thinking they'd been fighting and with neither of them willing to say they hadn't been, detentions it had been.

"Say Potter," he said turning and deciding to strike up a conversation.

"Yes!" Harry replied hurriedly a flush colouring his cheeks making Draco wonder what he'd been thinking about.

"Why are you still here?"

Harry looked momentarily hurt before he grinned happily and pulled a book out of his small rucksack, "I brought you a book," he said ignoring the last comment happily.

"You brought me a book?" Draco asked in a dead tone, "Do you think I don't have books? If I wanted a book, wouldn't I have asked for a book? If I could _read_, don't you think I'd be READING NOW?" Draco flopped back again trying to prevent himself hyperventilating and dying.

"You can't read?" came Harry's calm voice.

"AAAAaaaargh, Potter you _idiot!_ Of course I can _read_, just not right now, when my concentration span is 20 seconds and my eyes can't focus and my skin is boiling and I _ache_ and I'm having slight breathing troubles."

"Oh… right!" Harry replied sounding slightly sheepish and fingering the book cover in his hands.

"What is it anyway?"

"Just some mugg-"

"MUGGLE! Its muggle! No wonder I'm ill! Get it out of here!"

"Calm down Malfoy, you were sick before it came in here."

"Oh Merlin!" Draco groaned heavily, "It's _you_, I knew kissing you was a bad idea and now I'm _dying_ because of it."

"Kissing me was not a bad idea and you're _not_ dying."

They both stopped suddenly as a reaction to the first part of Harry's reply and the tension in the room rocketed as they both began fiddling and looking evasively around the room.

"So, why did you bring me a _muggle _book?" Draco asked bravely breaking the silence

"Oh! The boy in it reminds me of you!"

"Oh really? I suppose he's tall, blonde, pure-blooded and absolutely gorgeous is he?"

"Uh, well no… he's obnoxious, mean and rude. But clever!" Harry added hastily seeing the look on Malfoy's face, "He's clever and manipulative and in the end he's got his priorities straight."

"He dies doesn't he?"

"Yes."

"Typical," Malfoy said with a sigh pulling himself upright and sipping from a glass of water. Harry couldn't help but watch as Malfoy's throat tighten and stretched with the swallowing of water and suddenly all he wanted to do was lick the smooth pale skin.

"Potter? Uh… Potter?" he was broken out of his reverie by Malfoy's voice from a bit closer than he was expecting. He looked towards the voice only to find it only an upwards head tilt away. How had he-?

"I…uh." Harry watched as a flicker of Malfoy's tongue wet his lips slightly as the boy broke off his sentence, but then turned back down to his neck and tentatively pressed his tongue against the side and licked a stripe upwards. He heard Malfoy's breath hitch slightly before a soft palm covered his mouth.

"I… uh… I'm sick, you shouldn't and you were at the end of the bed and then you're here. On me. And I-" Harry looked up again, Malfoy was obviously slightly out of it and his unfocused eyes were now looking at the ceiling having completely forgotten Harry's presence. Twenty second concentration span indeed!

"And you?"

Draco jumped slightly and looked at Harry in surprise, "Potter? What are yo-"

Draco opened his mouth immediately as Harry's closed over his blocking off the unintelligent sentence he was about to say. He felt a stray hand stroking gently at his burning cheek, pushing away stray strands of blonde hair from his face as it was tilted slightly and Harry's tongue licked generously at the inside of his mouth. He found himself loosing his limited thinking ability as Harry bestowed soft kisses across his face and down his neck, strong hands sliding down his arms, fingers drawing slow circles over him.

Feeling Harry pull away slightly, he slipped his arm around his neck hoping to pull him back down but failing miserably due to his lack of strength.

"We shouldn't, you're unwell," Harry muttered quietly unhooking Draco's arm from his neck.

"Yes we _should!"_ Draco replied stretching out and tipping his head up slightly, unknowingly exposing his neck for Harry again. And there it was again, the hot tongue running across his skin making him shudder slightly and run his hands down Harry's torso looking for some bare skin. Arching upwards slightly, he caught the edge of Harry's jumper and pulled it off with some help from Harry who shivered as the cold dungeon air hit his bare skin where the t-shirt was rucking up.

"We shou-" Draco cut him off by lifting his head just enough to catch his mouth in a quick kiss meant to draw him lower so Draco wouldn't have to strain.

"Draco?" Pansy's voice came from behind the door, "I'm coming in."

Both boys stopped kissing immediately, horrified eyes turning towards the door in horror as it creaked open slowly.


	3. III

A/N: Well... anti-climatic or what? Are you disappointed? Me too... I suddenly found myself unable to complete in a satisfactory way which just... sucks. So much for my R... sulks  
stamps foot this wasn't meant to happen! It was jut meant to end... except now i'm getting urges, 'write-more-till-it-finishes' urges... and I'm not sure what to do... HELP ME!  
Should I  
Should I not?

Oh and Pansy ditzy love! I just want to cuddle her!  
I'd better sleep now, Work at 7AM tomorrow. I hate being a student with a part-time job where the manager keeps running away. Have I ever told you about my area manager? daydreams  
He is HOT! I hope he comes in tomorrow so I can blush like a schoolgirl when he buys his 20 Marlboro Lights and Diet Coke, despite knowing full well that he's 'out'.  
sigh  
and to quote the mighty Robbie Williams _'All the handsome men are gay'_

Also this may/may not be finished depending on how IJASB goes so stick with me for a bit...

EDIT: I'm sorry about the paragraphing, I had NO IDEA that happened (mental note to preview before going grocery shopping). Hopefully this time its more successful. Thanks you guys who pointed it out.

------------

"Draco darling, Are you OK? I brought you some lunch," Pansy whispered as she came in almost as if though she wasn't expecting him to be awake and unwilling to disturb him if he wasn't. She turned and closed the door behind her, carefully turning the door knob in its place so it made hardly any noise before turning around and continuing to levitate the tray towards Draco's bed.

Draco stared at her with wide grey eyes, desperately glad he was still fully clothed despite the fact that he knew that his hair was mussed and his lips were a bit red.

"Oh, Draco! You're awake! How are you doing honey?"

Doing his best attempt at puppy dog eyes, Draco looked at her pathetically carefully ensuring his t-shirt covered as much of his neck as possible, just _knowing_ there was a hickey-like mark somewhere on his perfect skin. The strange look on her face made him realise she wasn't even looking at him, but at his hands. Looking down, he realised with horror that he was still holding Potter's jumper. Bloody Potter! Where had he gone anyway?

"What are you holding Draco? Draco… is that _Potter's_ jumper?"

"Uh! Uh.. Yeh!" Draco answered lamely watching as Pansy sat down in a chair next to his bed, placing the tray on the table beside her.

"_Why,_ do you have Potter's jumper?"

"Uh! I… stole it! YES! I stole it!" he said nodding his head triumphantly at thinking up an answer for his inquisitive best friend.

"Why did you steal it, love?" she asked softly reaching out for the jumper and then jumping back slightly when he pulled it closer to him and gave her a ferocious glare.

"Uh! Because I… I liked the… uh!... The… _smell_ of it. Yes. I did." he replied nervously to Pansy's unwavering gaze, lifting the jumper to his nose to pretend to sniff it, despite the fact that he couldn't smell _anything._

"You like Potter's smell." Pansy answered blankly staring at her best friend who had his face buried in Harry _Potter's_ jumper and appeared to be drifting off slightly.

"NO! Draco! You like Potter's smell?" she exclaimed giving him horrified eyes.

"I do? Pansy! What are you talking about?" Draco asked looking up at her, completely disregarding the jumper in his lap, "maybe you're getting sick also?"

But Pansy was well past listening as a few things clicked in her mind.

"OH SWEET MERLIN! DRACO! I can't- you can't- I can't believe I didn't see this before! You're in love with Potter! Of COURSE! I've been so _blind,_ I'm your best friend and I didn't even _notice_! That's why you're always fighting him and touching him and talking to him and Oh so much sexual tension! What are we going to do! Don't worry Draco darling, I'm here for you. We'll get through this together! So _blind!_ How, _oh_ HOW could I have not noticed? Draco, my sweet pea, I don't _believe_ you didn't tell me! Did you think I'd love you any less for your strange and absurd taste in men? It doesn't matter my love, until it's Hagrid you fall for, I'm here for you! You_ love_ him! And when you have his jumper, it makes you feel all warm and squishy inside because it's so much bigger than you! Oh Draco! It's all so romantic!"

There was a long moment of silence as Harry tried to stifle his laughter, almost biting through his hand and Draco stared at her through dilated pupils. "Pansy? Are you quite well? I'm afraid you're not making any sense. I _hate _Potter!"

"Oh, Draco! _Darling_," she said pulling his head into a hug, "It's OK now love! You don't have to deny it, _I know!_"

"Pansy?"

"Yes love?"

"I'm tired and I think you're coming down with a hallucinatory fever…"

"Oh my buttercup! Did I tire you out with all this talk of _him?_" she exclaimed slowly untangling herself from him, "I'll leave this here and let you rest shall I?"

Draco nodded at her, giving her a feeble smile as she walked away before closing his eyes and letting his pounding head rest. When he opened his eyes again it was because the mattress shifted slightly as he felt someone sit on the bed next to him.

"Potter? What Are Yo-?" he broke off again, not remembering that he must have said those same words so many times already, as Harry leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek. He felt the slight stirrings of a memory in his mind of hot hands and comforting kisses, but he found himself unable to actually place them. He kept his eyes locked with Harry's green ones as the other boy reached out a calloused hand to stroke at his cheek with a thumb as he cupped his jaw.

"You won't even remember this, will you?" Harry whispered with a soft smile, unable to stop the rush of affection that was blinding him to any resemblance of common sense he may once have had.

"That's no need to take advantage of me, Potter! I thought Gryffindors were noble!" Malfoy replied, not moving his face away from Harry's palm

"We are, noble heroic types," Harry replied letting his hand drop away, "go to sleep now, I'll just sit here and read the book about the boy who reminds me of you."

"Since when do I take orders from you?"

"You don't, this is an order from you coming via me."

"What?"

"Doesn't matter, sleep Draco."

"You have a book about me? I bet everyone has a copy!"

"Uh. Yeh."

"You called me Draco? How mushy."

Harry hummed softly to himself, watching Malfoy's eyes close and his breathing even out slowly, one hand over his chest and the other sprawled out next to his pillow. Cute.

The next time Draco woke up, he stared at the boy beside his bed for a good few minutes thinking he either hallucinating or still dreaming. Unfortunately the silent watching was broken by a niggling in his nose that caused him to sneeze and Harry to look up from his book at the sound. He smiled affectionately at Draco causing the blonde to frown and back away slightly at the unfamiliar expression directed at him, "Potter? What are yo-?"

He stopped as Harry burst into peals of laughter and immediately felt angry, Harry Potter did not laugh at his expense.

"Potter," he said as coldly and menacingly as he could given his rather pathetic state, "Get. Out."

Harry stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry," he answered quickly, "I didn't mean to laugh, it's just… you're so cute."

If possible, Draco became even more enraged and pointed imperiously at the door.

"Oh Draco, don't make me leave. I'm sorry! Really I am!"

"When have I given you permission to call me by my forename?"

Harry sat back down with a look of bemusement on his face taking this as an acceptance to stay and serve His Imperial Majesty of the Dungeons.

"Do you want something?"

"For you to leave." Malfoy answered petulantly.

"Water or something?" Harry went on ignoring him.

"Why are you here Potter?" Malfoy asked him pouring himself some water unwilling to accept anything from Enemy Number... well numbers weren't really necessary seeing as Harry was his only worthy opponent.

"I came to visit you." Harry answered calmly.

"Why?"

"I wanted to…"

"Hmmph, Gryffindor impulsiveness."

"If that's what you want to call it."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence with Draco dozing slightly and Harry examining the dormitory.

"Who sleeps in this bed?" Harry asked randomly indicating the bed behind him.

"Why?" Draco asked suspiciously, "Who's bed do you want to climb into?"

"Huh? No ones."

"Right, Potter."

"No really! No ones. I'm not planning on getting into any bed here except yours. Except your ill… so not yours either."

Draco stared at Harry for a long moment hoping for some explanatory writing to appear on the other boys face. What exactly was he admitting to?

"I mean…" Harry trailed off flushing under Draco's penetrating gaze, "uh, I… have to… go. Now. Lessons and stuff."

"Lessons_ just _finished."

"Homework and stuff."

"You don't do homework"

"Well now's a perfect time to start right? Heh!" Harry muttered nervously grabbing his cloak and holding it behind him as he backed away and escaped. Draco watched as Enemy… Harry walked away and felt a strange sensation of loss as he found himself alone in the dorm again. The feeling lasted only a few minutes before Pansy burst in and threw herself at the chair Harry had been sitting on moments earlier.

"Potter wasn't in lessons after Potions today!" she said gleefully to him, "I wonder where he was."

Draco tuned her out as he turned his attention to the book left on his bedside table, hiding it under his pillow so it wouldn't be found.

"Draco? Draco Lucius Malfoy! Are you even listening to me?"

He turned to look at her with as innocent an expression as he could manage. She sighed heavily and leaned over the side of his bed resting her chin on her folded arms.

"Doesn't matter," she said with a wicked smirk, "I know your secret!"

"What secret?" he asked alarmed, but Pansy merely smiled indulgently at him and left the room leaving Draco alone once again.

When Draco woke up he was aware something was different, his head no longer felt like metal, his sight was no longer blurring, his ears weren't ringing and he could not remember _anything_ that happened yesterday. He checked his watch, still 10 minutes for him to lie around in the comfort of his bed. A foreign smell confronted him, and he shifted slightly to see where the smell came from, quidditch, grass and apples? He appeared to be sleeping with a jumper… a _strange_ non-Malfoy jumper that smelt familiar and yet he couldn't recall where from. He stared at it in the dim light, wondering what it was doing in his bed and more importantly why he suddenly wanted to wear it or sit there and just _smell_ it.

Having been completely freaked out by the new random impulses, Draco hurriedly shoved it under his pillow, only for his hand to encounter another foreign object to his bed. What _had_ he been doing yesterday? He pulled out a paperback book that didn't _look_ familiar and was too worn to belong to him. He stared at the title trying to make out the letters in the dark dungeon light.

"Draco?" he heard Blaise call from the bed next door and he quickly shoved the book back under his pillow and turned to face the boy, "You awake?"

"Yes. Yes. I'm awake" he replied pulling himself into a seated position and rubbing his face as he prepared himself for a day of catching up.


	4. Plans

Summary: Pansy's planning for Draco. Blaise is planning for Pansy. And Draco still can't remember what in heavens name happened yesterday. 

Disclaimer: They belong to JK Rowling and we all know it.

A/N: It's been a long time, and well, I was in an exam today and a boy sneezed at the back and I suddenly remembered that I'm meant to be writing. I'm a scumbag. I'm so sorry. So this is my continuation from my little sneezing universe, hopefully I can get back on a roll.

crosses fingers

PS: I am so sorry for whatever just happened to the formatting. I almost passed out when I saw it. I wouldn't have read it either.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to think of a plan," Pansy murmured in his ear as she sat down beside him at the table for breakfast.

Putting down his glass of orange juice, Draco tilted his head slightly as he tried to remember what they needed a plan for, "We do?" he asked when he found himself without an answer.

Pansy rolled her eyes at him in exasperation, how long was he planning to keep up the clueless act? "Of course we do! We want Potter, and Slytherins always get what they want."

At the mention of the name, Draco looked across the hall to see Potter eating an apple as scribbled furiously on a sheet of parchment, no doubt homework he hadn't actually done yesterday. Draco froze, why would he think that? Why would he think it was yesterday's homework he hadn't _actually_ done as opposed to yesterday's homework he hadn't done. What was he even thinking? Were these normal rational thoughts? Did he usually pay attention to extra words in his sentences? Didn't he usually ensure there were extra words to confuse other people? Potter never did his homework anyway. What?

"Draco?" Pansy nudged him in the ribs and dropped her voice to a whisper, "you're being too obvious"

Draco immediately looked away and picked up a piece of toast as he tried to think of a plan to make Potter look foolish, "it has to be subtle," he said as the vague threads of an idea starting to appear in his head.

Pansy smirked, "definitely. We can't have him catching on until he's firmly in the sack," she said looking across at the bespectacled Gryffindor.

"What? Pansy, you're using the strangest terminology today! Anyone would think you wanted to sleep with him."

Pansy's smirk fell and she looked up in confusion at Draco's equally confused face as he stood up and signalled for Crabbe and Goyle. She watched him leave feeling quite perplexed at the entire situation. She sneered at a first year Hufflepuff, hoping to feel less out of sorts because of it and failing supremely if the worried look she got in return was anything to go by. Maybe he just wasn't ready to admit to his true feelings for fear of being perceived as weak. She stared deep into the dregs of her teacup before upturning it into her plate on an infinitely stupid whim. What Draco obviously needed was for her to put the plan into action without his prior knowledge. Once she had succeeded she'd just explain again that there was no shame in fancying Boys Who Live. Smiling to herself she left the table, not noticing that in her contemplation she had moved the tea leaves to make a slightly lopsided heart and a lightning bolt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked through the corridor from the Great Hall flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, thinking of Pansy's strange behaviour at breakfast, lost in his own world as a result, he almost didn't even notice it till it was too late_. The smell. _Thoughtlessly he snapped his hand out and caught hold of the wrist that passed him with seeker-fast reflexes. He found himself looking at his hand wrapped around a tanned wrist that seemed painfully familiar and annoyingly he couldn't work out why, much like the smell. He looked up and started. Harry bloody Potter. No not just Harry bloody Potter, Harry bloody Potter looking at him with his 'all-seeing, all-knowing' green eyes. He dropped the wrist and carried on walking without a seconds hesitation, pretending nothing had happened.

"MALFOY!" he heard the Weasel's voice shout after him as he swept away, but he ignored him as usual.

"But why was he holding your hand?" he heard the Mudblood say and he burned with the humiliation of it all.

"He was not _holding my hand,_" he heard Harry hiss angrily and for some reason it made him smile. A smile that was quickly hidden when he remembered his cronies were with him. He continued towards Ancient Runes, not noticing when Crabbe and Goyle left to go and do… whatever they did when he was in Ancient Runes.He sat down in his usual place near the back, smirking at Granger when she shot him a glare on her way to her seat on the far side of the classroom.

"Hey Malfoy," Blaise said sliding into the seat next to Draco, "I think something's up with Pansy," he continued bluntly.

Draco immediately jumped to attention despite continuing to look nonchalant, he nodded his head signalling for Blaise to continue.

"I was leaving the Great Hall after breakfast, and you wouldn't believe what I saw on Pansy's plate as I went past."

"Food?" Draco drawled feigning disinterest.

"There was a heart and a lightning bolt on her plate, a slightly ugly heart, definitely a Slytherin one, but a heart all the same and a lightning bolt. Draco! I think she's in love with Potter."

"POTTER!" he all but screamed much to Blaise' dismay.

The few early birds in the classroom turned to stare at them, including a still glaring Granger. Draco glared right back, while Blaise attempted to sooth the others by sending them charming smiles. "Yes, Potter," Blaise muttered once everyone had lost interest again, "How many other lightning bolt scar heads do you know?"

"How could she?" Draco asked sounding slightly offended.

"I think we should help her get him," Blaise said even more quietly as Professor 'Ancient-Runes-is-so-interesting-homework-doesn't-even-count-as-homework-let-me-give-you-some-more' came in.

"But! Potter!" Draco managed in a slightly strangled voice as Granger shot them a suspicious glance before copying something down from the board.

"I know," Blaise said unhappily, "but think of Pansy, she's your best friend and she's bloody amazing at that, if he makes her happy…" Blaise trailed off watching Draco for some time of reaction, but he seemed to have sunk into his own world, promising himself to bring it up again later, Blaise opened up his text book.

So Pansy fancied the Scarhead, that would explain breakfast and its oddness… he felt a surge of jealousy run through him, how dare she fancy Potter! Potter and his smell and his kisses and his warm hands and his big jumpers. Wait. What? Big jumpers? What? Where did that come from? WHAT?

"Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem?"

Draco came back from his reverie to find the entire class staring at him as if he had grown an extra head that looked like loony Luna's. "Why is everyone staring at me?" he muttered to Blaise as he shook his head at the professor.

"You just screamed 'WHAT?' when she asked us to turn to page 353, you would be staring at you too if you could."

Draco scowled and flipped to the right page, glaring at the mass of runes that they had been studying for the past few lessons with annoyance. Why was he acting so ridiculous today?

"Relax, its probably just after effects of the flu Malfoy, no need to get your knickers in such a twist," Blaise said as if reading his mind. Draco sighed heavily then nodded, "we should do it."

"I'm sorry?"

"Help Pansy get Potter," Draco said regretting it almost immediately.

"Brilliant."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you, they're up to something."

"They're ALWAYS up to something," Harry said shaking his head and looking back at his plate.

"Yes, but this is different, Harry, I can feel it. I mean after that stunt Malfoy pulled today."

"What stunt?" Harry asked in confusion.

"He was _holding_ your hand!"

"HE WAS NOT HOLD-" Harry paused when the people in the nearby vicinity turned to look, "he was _not_ holding my hand, he just caught on my sleeve as we were walking past."

"That doesn't explain why he was shouting your name in Ancient Runes," Hermione said interrupting the conversation as she put her book back in her bag and leaned closer.

"He what!?!" Harry and Ron explained, though Ron with a lot more anger and a _lot_ more noise.

"Well, him and Zabini were talking and then he suddenly went 'POTTER!' and then they spent the rest of the lesson whispering. I'm sure they're thinking of some idiotic way to lose us housepoints," Hermione said pulling another book out of her back and slipping back out of the conversation.

Harry felt the first pang of insecurity and he faltered in his happy plan of ignoring Ron and eating lunch instead, "they were talking about me?" he asked Hermione.

She looked up from her book to look worriedly at Harry, "they often talk about you I'm sure, nothing to worry too much about."

Harry swallowed and pushed his plate away no longer feeling quite so hungry, choosing to rest his chin on his hands and stare at the Slytherin table where Malfoy was giving him confused looks, Pansy was giving him superior looks and Zabini was grinning at him like a Hufflepuff. So something was definitely up.


End file.
